


Coffee?

by A_fan_of_TheDark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Coffee, College, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Fluff, Kinks, Little girl fantasy, Music, Musicians, Orders, Original Character(s), Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_fan_of_TheDark/pseuds/A_fan_of_TheDark
Summary: Based off of some events. Two students find comfort in each other. But are friends what they are? Can the be more? Do they even want to be? How many characters can I create in this crapshoot? All these questions will hopefully be answered in a story of humour awkwardness and, of course, smut.





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by my events so please be kind. This is my first original work on here. I could not have done it without many great friends who share their stories with me. Also, I may die if those who know me read this.

  


**_Hey how do you feel about coffee?_ **

_I love it. Why?_

**_I was wondering if you’d like to go get some_ **

_Oh yeah. I’d fully enjoy that._

**_Nice._ **

_Yeah. I have a class Thursday and I have chores but what about next week?_

**_Sure. I think I can wait ;)_ **

**_I have class Monday but if we cant then, Tuesday can work_ **

_Okay_

 

* * *

 

** A Day Later **

 

**_I_ ** **_got super stuck today and it took us an hour and a half to get out of the ditch, but it was a great adventure, and it was a super good excuse to be outside in this amazing weather!_ **

  _Sounds really fun. As for me I am still in my nice warm bed. I plan on staying here too._

_I don't do cold weather if I can help it._

 

> I never get out much. I guess my bed has become my safe space, but as he talks to me life becomes more exciting. This is the first guy that I have talked to with ease. Granted he doesn’t point out flaws. Anyway, I think my life needs this. He seems like a breath of fresh air.

 

**_Same, but I also make the best of any situation I'm in. I slept like 11 hours last night so im just jazzed about life:P_ **

_Wow!! I wish I could sleep that much. I went to bed at maybe 1:30 am._

**_I usually don't sleep that much, but I passed out at like 8:30 last night:P_ **

_It's just really hard to get to sleep._

**_Yeah it is for me too usually, but I was just real burned out._ **

_Yeah. There are not many things that help me sleep. What caused you to be burned out?_

**_Just class, and learning about how much it's gonna cost to fix my car, and a little fight with my ex. Just stress from the day._ **

_I understand that. A hot cup of tea helps me._

 

> What is she saying? A hot cup of tea? “Oh hello, I sound Brittish”. Oh dear, now she’s stereotyping people. Ughhh!

 

**_Yeah I usually opt for that, but I just watched an ayahuasca trip report and passed out instead._ **

 

> A what? Oh great now I feel like a useless uncultured swine. I forgot he travels, but adding music on top of that is just mean. He is amazing.

 

_Interesting. Reading is what does it for me._

**_Reading often gives me headaches just cause my eyes are so bad._ **

 

> Wait, in class he had glasses. I mean they could be solely for the purpose of looks. That’s probably not him but I haven’t really talked to him in like over fifteen years. He could have changed. Lord knows I did.

 

_I thought you had glasses? Or are they just for show?_

**_No they are actually really strong, but I just have really bad eyes and they're super sensitive to light, so small text is the bane of my existence_ **

_Oh I'm so sorry. But on the upside, you can get your books in large print and they'll seem longer._

**_Hahaha, there's always a silver lining:P you were wearing different glasses this week weren't you?_ **

_You noticed? Yeah, I have like five pairs._

**_Of course I noticed, I pay attention when I care. Are they for show or for real?_ **

 

> Awe. He cares. But what does that mean? Is it friends or something else. What is the context for the word?

_For real. I have terrible headaches when I'm not wearing them. But I only have them because of so many head injuries, so careful I might just be crazy._

**_Haha, yeah my head injuries haven't helped my eyes, but I've broken way more bones than anything else. Why have you had so many head injuries though?_ **

_I'm really really clumsy. I have no balance. In all honesty, I could be standing and then fall over because I lost my balance. It's really sad and funny at the same time. What does having a cast for a broken bone feel like?_

**_Haha, yeah I'm clumsy too, that's why I've broken 7 bones, and dislocated my thumb, and a bunch of other shit. Casts are super itchy, and heavy, and they are really really cumbersome. I can't say I recommend them as a fashion statement._ **

 

> Cumbersome? Definition: large or heavy and therefore difficult to carry or use; unwieldy or slow or complicated and therefore inefficient.

 

_Sounds like some of my heels. They are such a pain._

**_I used_** ** _to end up wear heels a lot when I was younger._ ** **_I was pretty damn good at them._ **

 

> That is so attractive. Attractive? Wait why? Did I suddenly find a new kink or fetish? No. Not possible. It’s just a curiosity. Or a uniqueness. Yeah, it’s talent and uniqueness that’s attractive.

 

_I would love to see that. I don't know why but I feel like that would bring me joy._

**_Haha, well I'm cool with it depending on the kind of joy it brings you:P_ **

_I would not be making fun of you. I just have this fascination with guys being able to walk in heels. Another way they are more talented than me._

**_Haha, I think that there are probably things I'm more talented in, but now that I'm older that might not be one of them:P_ **

 

> Is he talking about sex? No, don’t go there. Yes, he’s cute but do not think about the things he could do to you. The way he could press you up against the wall and kiss your neck. His hands roaming your body. Heat rising between you as he-
> 
> No! Stop it! But let's see...

 

_Alright so what are your talents?_

**_My talents are primarily musical. You?_ **

_I'm a pretty good dancer._

**_Really? That's awesome. I'm a pretty bad dancer but I do it anyway. It really is quite terrible._ **

_I love dancing. I was lucky to start around the same time I started sports. Do you know the American 2-step?_

**_Hah, nope, I know no actual dances. I'd be down to learn though._ **


	2. What's the Meaning?

 

_It's really easy. You just observe how others dance and it's kind of like follow the leader with your own twist. But what's your instrument?_

**_I think I play like 9 instruments or something, I lost count:P but I guess I'm a guitar player mainly, but lately it's been drums because I'm one of the best drummers around. I also play bass and saxophone and cello and a bunch of others._ **

 

 

> Damn. That is so sexy. I wonder if musicians really can use their hands and he did say sax. So maybe his mouth is good to. Oh no, I really have to stop with these thoughts. They are going to get me into trouble sometime. He probably isn’t like that anyway. I’m just a messed up, dirty minded girl.

 

_I'm so jealous. I can't play anything._

**_I mean, I'll just teach you and you can teach me how to dance._ **

 

 

> Was that just an invitation to spend time together? Like romantically? No Melody do not overthink this stuff. You are wasting your time on stupid things like that.

 

_We could try but I think you'd be wasting your time. I am pretty much unteachable._

**_Challenge accepted:P_ **

_Good luck then_

**_What's the instrument you really wanna play though?_ **

_I have no clue. I tried learning the piano and guitar but those didn't end well._

**_Yeah I found it to boring for piano. I already knew what she was teaching me in the classes I took. I chose to learn a different one._ **

_You're impressive._

**_Haha, well I mean, normally I don't care about people thinking that, but I weirdly appreciate it from you:p_ **

_That's alright, compliments are nice._

 

 

> Oh boy. Is this flirting? Shit! I have no clue. I could be reading everything wrong. What does the constant :p mean?

 

**That's true, thank you:P**

_Your welcome_

* * *

 

**_Good morning!_ **

_I did forget to say good morning, didn't I? I'm sorry._

**_haha, that's alright. I'm just trying to focus on my homework and it just isn't happening:P_ **

_Same here I have to read for an English class but I have fallen down the rabbit hole of Youtube._

**_That is a dangerous place, my friend. You must be careful or you may never return._ **

_I know but it's always interesting._

**_That's what makes it so dangerous!_ **

_Okay true. But be adventurous it's fun to get lost sometimes_

**_I agree, and I would be the biggest hypocrite on the planet if I were serious about telling you not to get lost in youtube:P But I should be getting this done because I'm busy all this weekend and won’t do it if its not done before._ **

_Okay well, I'll leave you be and I'll get back to wonderland. Have fun!_

 

 

> Yup he doesn’t want to spend all day talking to you. He obviously has better things to do. Like homework. Ugh but I want to talk to him. Doesn’t that matter? No! You’re just a needy bitch. Deal with it. He has a life other than you. You guys just started talking.

 

**_I've done it! I read everything and now I have a headache because the print is so goddamn small, but I did it!_ **

_Well done! I'm sorry about the headache though._

**_It's all good, I'm just happy to have made a bit of progress. I had a really stressful day yesterday with getting some stuff sorted out and so I really needed to just get anything crossed off my to do list:P_ **

_Most people just push things to the next day so nothing gets done. You’re doing well._

**_I'm too guilty of that:P_ **

_I'm currently doing that._

**_I would tell you to stop except I'm half doing it too:P_ **

 

 

> Oh he’s cute. He’s talented and smart yet he’ll admit his socially given flaws. They’re more like quirks to me. Not flaws.

 

_Yeah I'm probably going to get in trouble for it._

**_What are you putting off?_ **

_A test and a irritating assignment. Both for the same class._

**_What class?_ **

_A science class focusing on nutrition and health_

**_Oh man, that sounds like a hell of a class._ **

_Oh yeah, I hate it already. So much stupid work._

**_You must have a pretty well put together diet though, so I'm sure that's a plus._ **

 

 

> HAHAHA! Should I tell him I forget to eat 24/7 so I’m literally starving myself. I lost 20 pounds over like two months. Yikes! Or should I be like yeah I eat mostly junk food because I have an inner fat voice?

_I'm taking this class for a science credit. I don't really eat._

**_wow, and I was hoping I had finally met someone who had a better example for me of what a diet should be:P_ **

_Oh no I know what a good diet is. I have the knowledge but personally I have a love hate relationship with food. It tastes good but my body won't really accept it._

 

 

> Ya we can go with that. No admitting to a food disorder but hinting at it. Let's hope he doesn’t care.

 

**_yeah i'm in the same boat, my digestion is pretty fucked up so I eat way less than I should._ **

_Food can be so cruel some times._

**_It's true._ **

**_What are you up to today?_ **

_I have a class at 12:30, Intro to Lit, then I have to do chores. Maybe I'll have time for homework. You?_

**_I'm Just at my friend's school and then I was gonna head home later and I had a pretty open evening. I was gonna ask if you were free enough to hang out or something but you sound busy._ **

 

 

> Really?!? Shoot! I wish I could but I probably don’t have time. Living with your parents sucks ass! God, why do I have to be so broke?

 

_Yeah sorry. If I don't do chores there could be hell to pay._

**_Yeah that makes sense. I should probably get homework finished anyway._ **

_Probably. But if you wanna send me those pages from the readings I would be extremely grateful._

**_Oh yeah, I'll send you them when I get back. We went for a drive and the book is back in the room, but I can in like 15._ **

_It's okay. Just send them before sunday._

**_Haha, I think I can manage that:P_ **

_Thank you very much_


	3. Worry

 

**_I get to move my stuff out of my old apartment today._ **

_ How does it feel? _

**_Pretty weird actually. I had to move back home because of some stupid stuff with my roommate and I’m here alone and it’s empty. Really weird feeling right now._ **

_ It is. I have it every time I move. But I don't know how I would feel having a roommate. I would fear I would go crazy.  _

**_Well we rented a house together so I had my own room. But it just didn’t work out. He snapped a bit._ **

_ Oh dear. I think I'll just live on my own when I move out then. _

 

> Yeah that is if I ever move out. At least I'm not the only one stuck at their parent's place. This sucks. But hey, I get to talk to people. It’s what? Thursday. So that means I have three days until we get coffee. Ugh, too long.

 

**_That's probably a solid idea. Either do that or at least make sure you like the people you move in with and make sure they're not crazy:₩_ **

_ Even if you like them they could be crazy. Like I know I'm crazy but do they exceed my craziness? Do they put milk in the bowl before the cereal? Can I live with someone who can't sing? Will they touch my food or books? No one know. I don't think I could handle being in the same apartment with someone who listens to EDM. I can respect some crazy. But their crazy has to complement my crazy. _

 

> What the hell is wrong with you. Now he won’t respond to you. You’re too crazy for him. He’s cool and calm and you, you’re just insane. Apologize for that stupid shit.

 

_ I apologize for allowing my mental instability to go loose like that.  _

**_Haha. Nah it's all good, sorry I left that unreplied, I'm just a bit busy. I completely agree about the crazy stuff though._ **

_ Okay I was kinda afraid for a moment I scared you off. I don’t normally talk like that. haha  _

**_Haha, nah, just gotta pay the plow guy_ **

_ Well, that guy has to bring home the bacon somehow.  _

**_Yeah well I was like 2 months behind:P_ **

_ Aww poor dude.  _

**_He'll be alright, nobody pays their plow guy on time_ **

_ Unfortunately, that is true. It's a tough job for them. Working for hours just to spend more time waiting on the money to show up. _

**_Wow, that's a very realistic and empathetic take on that very socially neglectful bit of comedy_ **

_ I didn't even know my thoughts were like that.  _

**_Haha I like it though :p_ **

* * *

 

**_What’s your day look like?_ **

_ Just reading some, chores, and homework. Pretty boring honestly. What about you? _

**_I’m headed up to see some friends and then back home. Then into the city in the morning._ **

 

> That is a lot. I don’t do anything like that. Granted I don’t really have friends. Ugh why is living so hard? I’m always envious about other people.

 

_ I get out maybe once a month. You have an eventful life. _

**_I have to get out and do stuff so I don’t become a couch potato. Also there are so many good shows out there. Music gets me out a lot._ **

_ That's really cool. I've just accepted my role as a couch potato. It's become a commitment now.  _

**_yeah I've been there, it gets a bit too sad for me._ **

_ I understand that. That's why I love school and work. They force me to get out and it helps my emotions.  _

**_That's always a good thing._ **

_ Most of the time yeah. _

**_I need the things that keep me sane to be fun though, otherwise I just burn out._ **

_ Fun things never really interest me. I think I just try to run away from people.  _

 

> Not true, I just don’t have any money or a car. I am quite literally trapped. No one wants to drive an hour to hang out. I am essentially a ball and chain to those who make minimal effort. 

 

**_You just haven't had the right fun then:P_ **

 

> Like sex? I have but only once. It wasn’t great. Is he offering? What!! No of course not, you haven’t even been talking for a week. What is wrong with you. Get your stupid sex drive in control Melody. 

 

_ Does fun have to involve other people? _

**_Not necessarily, but it can involve anything_ **

_ I'm pretty stubborn though. _

**_Well what do you do for fun now?_ **

_ I read, write and talk to people via the internet. I don't have many opportunities to get out. But I'm going dancing next week _

**_you gotta go dancing at a good live show_ **

_ We have those here? _

**_yeah, you just gotta know where to look. Luckily for you, I know where to look_ **

_ Well that's good _

**_I was just at one last weekend. It was an amazing funk show and it was perfect for dancing_ **

_ So by show do you mean like a concert?  _

**_Yeah_ **

_ Never been to one of those. _

**_What? You have to go to one._ **

_ I’ll try. _

**_Good_ **

* * *

_ Have you finished the homework for class? _

**_I'm having it proofread now. You?_ **

_ Haven't started. _

**_You gonna?_ **

_ Yeah I just had to post on my online class first.  _

**_What class is that?_ **

_ The nutrition one _

**_I'm done! Finally! all I gotta do is print, and I'm ready to turn it in. Now I'm gonna get a bit high and watch TV until I crash_ **

_ Nice job. I'll probably be done by midnight. My sisters are over with puppies so I got very distracted.  _

**_Haha, yeah that's understandable:P_ **

_ They're just so cute and I needed cuddles.  _

 

> From you preferably, please. 

 

**_Makes sense._ **

_ How was your class today? _

**_It was good, pretty cool stuff_ **

 

> So it’s Monday, I guess we’ll go tomorrow. I think I can wait. But oh man, is it just coffee or are we going to do different things? Oh shoot I need to make sure I bring my wallet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their coffee date will come soon. It's going to be a longer chapter so it will take a few days.


	4. Summary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She finally tells us of her fantasies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just some more insight into our characters dirty little mind.

He sat there, staring at me. His deep grey eyes looking me over. Every time I would glance his way, our eyes would meet. Did he recognize me? It was so hard to tell. I became accustomed to not being able to say anything to him. English became a foreign language. He was just so gorgeous. Long blonde hair just reaching his perfectly sculpted shoulders. He never bothered to shave the beard of his that was in between adolescence and adulthood. Every part of him held some attraction. He was simply quite sexual anytime I looked at him. 

Although, it could be said that I overly sexualized him with my fantasies. Where other women would see a simple cheerful smile, I saw the smile of a man who was about to call me a cute little minx right before he nicely ordered me to strip. An innocent woman would see him picking at a thread on his pants as just that. I saw him undoing his belt slowly and telling me to kneel. I saw so many magnificent things. Each one being better than the last. Each one causing my body to have more and more of a reaction.

Every day I laid my eyes on his, focusing was impossible. I stopped taking notes and reading. He was on my mind in the most dangerous ways. I wanted him to use me like a freaking toy. I wanted him to pull my hair, forcing my head back before he made me take him in my mouth. I wanted to hear him moan and tell me what a good girl I was. Oh the things he could do to me. He could leave me exhausted and bruised and I would still probably ask for more. But I played innocent around him. I never knew what those looks in class were for. He could be friendly or imagining things like I have. Oh how I could dream about him wanting me. The only hint of confirmation on that hope was when he asked me to coffee. Coffee has become something that is not often assimulated with friends. But who could be sure? He was different. All I could do was wait. So that’s what I did, eager for alone time with him outside of a classroom. 

Although, alone time in the classroom could be fun. But that’s a whole other fantasy.


	5. I Can Pay

> He’s so attractive. Damn. Everyone just grows up nicely don’t they. Long hair, laid back personality. It’s like he’s a fuckboy with feelings and decency. Class should be nice. 
> 
> Well as nice as it can be. I have to try to pay attention. What was the professor saying? Something about how to use the library online. Oh okay. I know all of this. So there’s no real need to pay attention. What would happen if I just glance his way? Oh, fuck! He’s already looking at me. Smile, dumbass, smile. Oh, Jesus, his smile is great. His eyes brighten when he does that and bringing his long hair into the mix. Shut up. Stop thinking about this you’re gonna make yourself-
> 
> Nope, too late. Why can I keep my stupid body in check? A simple smile should not turn you on that much.

* * *

> Class is over. YES!

 

“So, um. Are we able to today?”

**“Yeah. Do you have another class though?”**

“Yes, but it’s not until 12:30, so we have like half an hour. I also don’t mind being late.”

**“Okay, cool”**

 

> We walk out to the parking lot and it’s actually nice out. A very nice surprise for February. The snow has started to melt and the sun beats down on you. I kinda wish I wore something nicer. Or at least not as lazy looking. But maybe tying a shirt around my waist will keep my leggings up. 

 

**“This way”**

 

> Why am I always this dumb? Follow him to his car, it’s not that hard. Coffee. That’s what you're doing. There isn’t really any reason you should nervous. Just get in the car and sit quietly. Small talk is totally welcome if you can keep from tripping over your words. Say anything to make him laugh. Just a small thing to make him smile. It might even be better than sitting here watching him raise the hood of the car.
> 
> Oh, he smiled! Dear lord, no man should be able to have a smile like that. It’s almost enough to catch my breath. But to accomplish that I think a tad bit less clothing would certainly do it. If that never happens, watching him and his cute little clumsiness will do just fine. 

 

**“Okay, let’s go.”**

 

> He stopped for a moment to put on music. The sound that came through the speakers, thankfully, was something I was okay with. I mean, it was different from my usual country or musical soundtracks. But I enjoyed it. This was a good start.

 

**“So where do you want to go?”**

 

> Oh no, please don’t ask me that question. I don’t like making decisions. They scare me most of the time and we are just barely getting to know each other again. Please, please don’t make me choose. I’d much rather have a man pick where we are going and even order for me once he knows what I like. But of course, Malcom doesn’t understand that. The irritating dork keeps asking me where I want to go. Please just decide for both of us. Is it not clear that I don’t know the area? 
> 
> Finally! He chooses for us. Thank fucking god. I probably would have started panicking if we continued going back and forth about who was going to choose. Capital Grounds. I’ve never heard of it yet it’s very popular and I love coffee. You would think that I would know the one cafe named based on its location: the state's capital. 

 

**“I’ll have a 12oz coffee”**

_"Okay is that all?”_

 

> The woman at the register decided now was the time to gesture towards me.

 

“No, I’ll get my own”

**“No, I’ve got it.”**

“I have money of my own. I can cover my own coffee.”

>  
> 
> To further emphasize my point, I gesture at my own open wallet. I clearly don’t need someone to buy me a coffee. I have a job so I can earn the money back. It’s not that hard.

 

**“Yes, I know you do and I have money too. I’m paying.”**

 

> He said the last part as though there was no question about it. There was no way to win this fight. But it took so much effort to not respond with ‘Yes Sir!’ So instead I responded with what any normal irritated woman would.

 

“Ughh, fine. I’ll get a small please.”

_“Small or itty-bitty?”_

 

> She held up the smallest cup that I assumed was the itty-bitty one.

 

“Itty-bitty please.”

_ “Okay, there you go.” _

“Thank you”

 

> We went over to fill our empty cups. The coffee smelled so good. It had a similar reaction over my body that smoking did. I’m sure that had I paid for my own I would have gotten a larger size. But that was fine. I can always come back.


End file.
